Game Glossary
=G A M E . G L O S S A R Y := Augmented reality ; Sacrosanct is equipped with countless cameras and holographic projectors, allowing the station to helpfully (or not so helpfully) overlay physical objects with illusory projections. These change the perceived appearance of an area for purposes of information (giving arrows for real-time navigation) or immersion (virtual reality gameplay). Bracelet ; Also known simply as a wearable. This is a thin, flexible electronic band fitted to all visitors' wrists. (Synthetics, non-humans and other life-forms may have their networking integrated in another way, depending on their nature.) The bracelet is used by touching a set of glowing numbers which act as a taskbar, calling up a detailed but very user-friendly touchable holographic operating system. More advanced users will find they can activate the holographic menus with the simplest of wrist-flicks and twitches, making networking incredibly intuitive. Credits ; see Work Credits. Holography ; Holographic technology is used in three primary ways on Sacrosanct. First, it appears over the character's forearm as a kind of holographic operating system, on which they can enter commands, pull up menus and windows, and perform other quick functions on a sight and tactile basis. The second kind is in the use of augmented reality. The third corresponds with the network's chat functions to project real-time three-dimensional chat, as a step beyond simple holographic video chat. A combination of extremely frequent cameras, holographic projectors and string resonance allows users to register these holograms with touch, although they are not solid and can easily be moved through. S'olid holography', which is completely touchable and resistant, is available in certain secure holodecks. Membranes ; String theory and M-theory posit that not only is all matter the result of subatomic resonance, but the connection between these subatomic particles into a larger latticework suggests that the entire universe, as we know it, acts like a sheet or membrane, warping and reacting to itself. Not only that, but the theories also hold room for the existence of other membranes, all very close to each other. In Singularity, a fissure in Sacrosanct's current universe, possibly the result of quantum teleportation, has resulted in many (possibly countless) universes, or membranes, interacting with this one. Due to membrane fluctuations, the exact matter the fissure "grabs" is never consistent. It could be a spaceship, or part of one. It could be a living creature... or part of one. The fissure itself exists in the center zone, but cannot be directly observed by any known equipment. Characters just see the "effects" of it, so to speak. Network ; Although the network represents a wide range of functions, for the purposes of Singularity, only some will see regular use on the game's network. These will mostly come through as the instant messaging functions, which are text, audio, video, and hologram. Video appears as a holographic vidscreen and can either "follow" the recipient(s) or remain stationary until moved. The presence of countless holographic and voice projectors throughout the garden and residential zones, including inside buildings, ensure the easy manipulation and interaction with holograms and holographic video. Orbital ; Sacrosanct's gravity is identical to Earth's within 5%. It achieves this not just by rotating around its planet Asphodel but by actually spinning faster than it, creating enough centripetal force to keep objects grounded to the outer wall of the life support ring. The perfectly circular, on-axis shape of the life support ring ensure occupants feel completely planet-like gravity, with no dramatic difference at higher elevations. Respawn ; When a character dies, Sacrosanct's quantum entanglement technology and extensive genetic database are able to revive them (see Teleportation). It does this by recreating them from their last uploaded teleportation, in which all genetic data down to the exact chemical state of their brain is recorded on a subatomic level. There are two major drawbacks. 1) Any memories after the character's last teleportation will be lost, so the longer a character has gone without teleporting, the greater the chance of mangled CR. 2) As an experimental technology, there is a slight (less than 0.00001%) chance that each respawn will result in one or more recombination errors-- mutations. On top of this, as Hypatia is known for being displeased with visitors who play hard and fast with their lives (quantum entanglement technology doesn't come cheap; nor does rebuilding people from scratch), these odds might in fact go up with each respawning. Die too many times and you might get cancer. Or boobs. String resonance ; Strings are the assumed smallest known form of matter, even smaller than currently known quantum particles. These subatomic strings determine their state of matter by vibration. On the smaller end, this enables low-level manipulation of subatomic particles, as in the creation of touchable holograms and some of the technology needed in teleportation. On the larger end, it is suspected to be behind such phenomena as trans-membrane fissures, as the one responsible for bringing characters to Sacrosanct. See Membranes. Teleportation ; The major form of long-distance travel on Sacrosanct, teleportation is accomplished by quantum entanglement centers located very accessibly throughout residential and (more scarcely) garden zones. Users specify their destination with their bracelet (or HUD, if they don't have arms) prior to stepping into the teleporter, which then verifies their citizenship certification before translating their particles with a matched set gathered at their destination. Because the process essentially constitutes instantaneously rebuilding the user from printed particles, each use of the teleporter acts as a save state (see Respawn). Also because of this process, there is a slight (less than 0.00001%) chance that the entanglement translation process will result in one or more recombination errors, or mutations. So, very rarely (and more often when Hypatia decides to play with the system), teleportation or respawn will result in a minor to significant alteration. See the Rules page. Terraforming ; The process of converting a barren planet to a life-supporting one, by jumpstarting the immensely complex natural processes which gave rise to life on our planet. Terraforming accomplishes in decades what the planet Earth took entire millennia to complete. The reason why the United Terraforming Corporation even needs to terraform when perpetually life-sustaining orbitals like Sacrosanct exist is unknown. Hypatia is tight-lipped about her parent corporation's background, and even the state of human civilization in this universe. United Terraforming Corporation ; The commercial governing body which created Sacrosanct and its AI, Hypatia. Not much is known about their operations or, indeed, the state of humanity elsewhere in the galaxy. It is unknown if they're even human in the traditional sense. Between Hypatia and Lev, inhabitants of the station may someday learn more about both the UTC and humanity's goals in this universe. Vidscreen ; A two-dimensional window containing text, audio wavelengths, video, or some combination of the three. These are basically like the windows that appear on our contemporary computer screens, except they can be manipulated in a three-dimensional space, like physical pages, and expanded/moved as needed. Screens can be opened and closed with a simple hand gesture. (Yeah, it's basically Reboot.) Work Credits ; Although it is completely possible to live on the station for free, some characters might not find the bare minimum very comfortable. For that reason, Hypatia allows visitors to perform work for the station in exchange for credits, which act not so much as currency but as chits that confer status. One work credit allows the user to acquire webhosting, apply for better housing, and have access to most non-basic restaurants, groceries, entertainment and recreation centers. Further work credits allow access to more privileged areas and open up opportunities for more challenging work, including visiting the planet's surface. It also possible to acquire credits illegally, but there are risks inherent in that. See the Job Board for more.